


Rain

by trashforreylo



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashforreylo/pseuds/trashforreylo
Summary: On Jakku, rain was almost as mythical as the tales of the Jedi, of the Force - of Luke Skywalker. The myths of her past had become real much too fast, and Rey was beginning to crumble under their pressure.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ Thanks so much for reading my first fic! 
> 
> I've been meaning to write a Reylo fic since 2015, and i finally have! It's just a oneshot atm but if I might continue it if anyone wants me too. Would really appreciate reviews/feedback. Also follow me on tumblr @reylologist <3
> 
> Enjoy!

As the delicate droplets fell like diamonds around her, Rey allowed herself to smile.

On Jakku, rain was almost as mythical as the tales of the Jedi, of the Force - of Luke Skywalker. The myths of her past had become real much too fast, and Rey was beginning to crumble under their pressure. A power that both excited and terrified her flowed through her veins. It was untamed and overwhelming, but the legendary Luke Skywalker was not the man of her childhood fantasies. The brave war hero of the Rebellion was unrecognisable, replaced by a jaded, broken man who had shunned her and made her feel like a monster. Rey was shocked when she found herself nostalgic for the simplicity of life on Jakku. She would never go back, she knew. She was stubborn, reckless and alone, but she was not a coward.

Unlike the other myths of her childhood, rain had not disappointed her. It cleared her mind, allowing her a precious moment to stop. To stop waiting, longing, running and fighting, as she had done all her life. Luke had put as much distance between them as possible, reluctant to teach her, but unwilling to let her leave, seemingly conflicted. She sensed him far away, on the other side of the island. She was glad. This moment felt strangely intimate, just her and the rain, sharing a smile no one would ever see.

\---

To him, rain had never been more than an annoyance. Yet as he watched the scavenger girl stand in the middle of a downpour, smiling ear to ear, Kylo Ren couldn’t help but think he was missing out on something. He had felt the bond between them in an instant, his connection to the Force intense yet focused. However she was untrained and brimming with power, unable to differentiate the Force from feeling. It began with fleeting glimpses of thoughts and emotions, both unintentional and unwelcome. Yet now the fearsome Knight of Ren found himself watching her in any spare moment. Though he would never admit it, not even to himself, he found the girl rather endearing. He sensed her frustration and disappointment with Skywalker, her desperation for control over her powers, and her life. She felt as if she has been thrust into a destiny she had no choice in. He snickered at the irony of it all, both on opposite sides of a war, yet so eerily similar.

"Something _funny_ , Ren?.” General Hux sneered with a mixture of smugness and irritation. He snapped out of his reverie, scolding himself for getting so distracted to the point of forgetting he was in a meeting. “Yes _General_ , I find your exceeding monotony rather hilarious.” His voice dripped with sarcasm. Briefings with Hux were so incredibly tedious he couldn’t bring himself to be ashamed for seeking out the girl. The general’s face flared, “Ren, if you only aim to waste my time, then by all means leave- “ Hux’s yelling was silenced as Kylo suddenly stood, making his way toward the door. He refused to spend any second longer in his presence. “Very well, send the information to my datapad from now on.” His voice latent with disinterest as the door shut between them. “The Supreme Leader will be hearing about this!” The general’s wail echoed through the hallway.

The Supremacy was stationed on one of the many planets in the Unknown Regions influenced by the First Order. He could sense that the Supreme Leader preferred to move between these planets, cautious not to become an easy target for the Resistance. After the crushing defeat of Starkiller, Kylo had failed in the eyes of the Supreme Leader; to say he was severely punished would be a gross understatement. Retreating to his quarters, he strode down countless hallways. He ignored the fear emanating from those who passed him, he used to revel in their terror but now it merely unsettled him for a reason he couldn’t place. Passing a window bay, something caught his eye.

It was raining.

Without thinking, he walked towards the opening of the ship; he was inexorably drawn to the rain, to her. He stepped onto the surface; the planet was cold to the bone, rain pelting on him like shards of ice. His helmet fell to the ground as he faced the sky, allowing both the water and the bond to sink into him. She was still in the rain, wherever she was, and the feeling was unimaginable. Their minds bled through the bond, slowly trickling into each other. Thoughts, feelings and memories; he saw everything at once.

He opened his eyes, and there she was.

\---

 She opened her eyes, and there he was.

She was paralysed, unable to comprehend what she was seeing, or what had just occurred. He was here. Kylo Ren; the monster, the epitome of the dark side and everything she feared. Yet now, she could not bring herself to fear him, even hate him. Here, standing before her, she knew him. She knew Kylo Ren, she knew Ben Solo.

“W-what?” Was all she could muster, she had so many questions yet her voice failed.

He stares into her, wide-eyed. The scar she had dealt him was plastered with a mesh bacta patch, his dark wet hair framing his face. “Don’t be afraid, we...share a connection.” He said slowly. “A bond in the Force, it was forged on Starkiller.”

“The interrogation.” She whispered, beggining to understand.

He nodded, and she thought she saw regret flash across his features. They stood in silence, the rain falling around them, yet she knew he wasn’t truly there. The bond explains Luke’s reluctance to teach her, as he surely sensed his nephews’ presence in her mind. This only furthered her frustration, with the Force, with Luke, and with Kylo. She was so naive, she realised now that she knew nothing. The Force ebbed and flowed around them, her desperation for knowledge and control was palpable.

“Where are you, Rey?” Her name felt natural coming from him, she sensed his intentions and knew he meant her no harm. Yet still she remained silent.

Despite her grievances towards him; she knew bringing the First Order to the island would be betraying Luke, and in turn betraying Leia, who had done so much for her. He persisted. “You’re like me; I can help you, teach you.” He sounded vulnerable, afraid of her rejection. She knew what it felt like to be rejected.

“Please, Rey. I’ll come alone; just tell me where you are.” He began to beg. She couldn’t turn him down, yet she refused to directly betray Luke.

“You already know where I am.” She spoke softly and knowingly. His eyes sparked with recognition and the bond rippled, their locations became clear as crystal. As the rain began to fade, so did he.

“See you soon, scavenger.” The smallest of smiles played across his face.

Then he was gone.


End file.
